Naruto:Selected
by TwistedHorizon
Summary: When war strikes Sarutobi is forced to do the only thing he can do the only thing he never wanted to do. Mobilize every asset, even the ones he would rather not. For at birth he was selected, selected by fate to be a jinchuuriki, a weapon whether he wants it or not. This is the Story Of Uzumaki Naruto, well just not quite in the way you heard it. AU! No Pairings decided.
1. Prologue

**This is going to be my first fanfic, so be kind not really say whatever the hell you want :L**

**I can't promise updates are anything you know with school coming up again but I will try and do at least 1 chapter a week :B**

**Please Review, also if you have any ideas for some of the missions Naruto should carry out when he finally goes out to war please feel free to share them.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

Naruto: Selected

Sarutobi sighed as he looked down at the map before him "And all this information is coming in real time?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama it looks like…."

"I know what it looks like Inu, war for the third time in my lifetime war. Assemble the Council I don't care what they are doing the will drop it and come. Understood?" Ordered the aged shinobi

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" The Dog faced figure quickly vanished

"Crow, Tora!" Sarutobi shouted as he began scribbling on a piece of parchment

"Yes Hokage-sama!" Two ANBU said in unison

"Take this letter" Sarutobi said while stamping the Hokage seal on the bottom of the page "Get it to the Fire Daimyo and be back here by Suns Rising!"

"Understood!" And with that the disappeared

"Peace is such a fragile thing, the cycle of Hatred that this world breeds is never ending….." Mused the ever aging Hokage

"Sensei….. It is good to see you again there are things we must speak about with what is about to happen and all you know what they will expect from him…." A voice spoke

"Yes Jiraiya… Naruto only started the Academy 3 months ago he will be expected….." Sarutobi cringed and cleared his throat " Naruto will be expected to become this villages weapon… a kunai if you will that will always be poised to slit the enemies throat" he said in a forced tone " It is not something that I will like I assure you!"

"It is not something that either of us want to happen" Jiraiya spoke "But I understand that it will not just be him that will be put through much this war is shaping up to be far more deadlier than the last, I trust that War Powers Act, Article 17 will be put in place meaning that the Academy will begin speed training and all babying will be tossed out the window meaning that he will be ready with 6-7 months…. I request permission to ready him and be the one who informs him of his burden"

"Yes, I think that would be the wisest course of action we have available to us by the time he is ready for the field the war will already be in full swing…. There is however one thing you have to do before you do this" Sarutobi finished

Jiraiya knew what that thing was right away "Am I to understand that War Powers Act, Article 67 will be in play?"

"Yes, tell her so can leave after the war but until then she must return or well you know we would have to kill her and that is not something that I want to happen and I'm sure either do you" Sarutobi said while reaching out and receiving a message that had just come from a messenger bird.

"I understand Sensei I will leave now and be back within 6 days" Jiraiya said as he turned to jump out the window

"Jiraiya" Sarutobi said as his student turned around "The first blow has been struck Kumo is currently under full assault from well… for now we shall call them the Alliance but with Iwa and Kiri as well as some of the other small countries attacking them we are safe for now you are to be back within 3 days do I make myself clear!?"

"Yes Sensei I will be back before you know it" Jiraiya said as he jumped out the window

"Hokage-sama….. The Council is ready" Inu's voice echo around the room

"Come then… Kakashi we mustn't waste any time…..

With that Kakashi removed his mask and followed after his Hokage…

**Council Chambers A Few Minutes Later**

"Sarutobi what is the meaning of waking us up at this time of night?" Hourma asked

"I think that question should answer itself..." he replied

The room was deathly silent that could only mean one of two things either they were under attack which didn't look to be the case or that a war had started.

"As of this moment I'm invoking the War Powers Act being with the Academy speed up process…. And as for Naruto well Jiraiya is going to be training him to get him up to speed with what he needs to know"

"Why should that demon be trained!" A young Civilian Council member shouted

"The War Powers Act also means that the Civilian Council is disbanded and that this Village is now under martial law….. so if all of you would please leave" Sarutobi added

After much grumbling, complaining and moaning the Civilian side finally left the room.

"Now that we have that out of the way…. Send out messengers to all teams outside Fire Country borders and have them recalled effective immediately this Village is under Code Delta 3-4!" Sarutobi announced the Hokage then grabbed a map of the Elemental Nations from a shelf and spread it out on the table before him "Now here is what we know so far Kiri and Iwa along with at least the Waterfall and Grass have launched an all-out surprise assault on Kumo this has bought us some time I expect that the Sand even being that they are allies will try and take advantage of any weakness we show we are shinobi in times of peace there can be some friendships between the villages in times of war you have to suspect everyone and anyone if you want to survive. I have send Jiraya out to retrieve Tsunade with orders to kill or capture her if she refuses to return. Once he is back he will take Naruto and prep him for the path the even I know that has to be taking…. Shikaku begin to formulate scenario's and battle plans the rest of you prepare to be called for a mission at a moment's notice. Dismissed, Danzo you stay I would have words."

Once the room was clear Sarutobi spoke "I know that it is still active and in this case I do not care during the time that this war is on-going we shall exchange information"

"Yes in this case my old friend we will put all the differences we have aside and work to make no harm comes to this village, if you should have need of my Ne operatives services they shall be made available to you" Danzo stated blankly

"I see we can still agree on something's then my friend" Sarutobi said with a chuckle "It is only now that I am seeing that maybe you were right and Naruto should have been trained but not within your ranks I could have taught the boy myself all these years and maybe then he would have been more prepared."

"Best to not dwell in the past Hiruzen it is a regrettable mistake but this war should speed up the process of the survivors skill levels meaning that even though that no doubt are losses will be heavy at the end of it there will be at least something good to come of it" Danzo said as he got up a left after he closed the door Sarutobi sighed

"It is time I go a fetch Naruto when Jiraya comes back we shall explain it all to him but for now it would not do any harm to teach the boy at least on skill that would be useful to him"

**4 Days Later Hokage's Office**

"Jiraiya now that you have brought Tsunade back I think it was high time we explain to young Naruto here why he was pulled from the Academy as well as other things" Sarutobi said with a sad expression

"What do you mean Ji-ji?" Naruto asked

Sarutobi stood up "This" he inclined his head towards Jiraiya "man here is your godfather he is called Jiraiya. Now I am sure that you have lots of questions but please save them for later, This is something that was meant to be revealed to you when you were much older as you reached the Rank of Genin, some of things we are about to tell where not even supposed to be told until you made the Rank of Chunin. I'll let Jiraiya take over from here"

"Hey there gaki" Jiraiya smiled

Naruto was lost he had a godfather and the man never visited him "Why?! WHY?! WHY?!"

"Naruto" he began with a much softer tone "If I took interest in a child well one that looks like you anyway people would raise many questions but now as you know the village will be at war soon so it does not matter anymore, but I have always looked out for you from afar" he finished with a soft smile

"What do you mean *sniff* someone who looks like me? *sniff*" he said tears still flowing freely from his eyes

"Will you see I taught your father, and well he really had a lot of enemies and you look just like him with a few other features" he said running his hand over Naruto's whisker marks

"I had a daddy? *sniff* I thought my parents didn't want me *sniff* Jiraiya-ji-ji where is my daddy?" Naruto asked with a wee bit of a smile

"You see Naruto your father well… come here" Jiraiya said taking the child's small hand in his own and moving over to the window "You see the Hokage monument over there" he said pointing in its direction

Naruto nodded his head "Uhuh, I sit up there nearly every day the Fourth Hokage is my hero" he smiled

"Well Naruto" Jiraiya beamed "You see the Fourth Hokage are better known as Minato Namaizake just so happened to have a son called Naruto too"

"Really he has the same name as me? Can I meet h…. wait you mean" Naruto said connecting the dots

Jiraiya kept on smiling down at him

"The Fourth Hokage was my Tou-san?!" Naruto's tears fell anew this time tears of joy "I really have a daddy *sniff* but then I find out daddy is dead *sniff* but daddy protected the village s. .so…."

Jiraiya pulled Naruto into a hug "There, there Naruto its okay, it's okay I was wondering do you also want to hear about your mommy too? He said in a childish manner

"I had a mommy *sniff* too?" he said wiping his face on his sleeve

"Of course silly" Jiraiya said

Sarutobi couldn't help but smile it was really heart-warming to see Naruto cry to all out the boy usually put up a mask over his emotions

"Will you tell me about mommy too? Naruto asked

Jiraiya nodded and began "Your mummy was not from this village but moved here, here name Kushina Uzumaki, she was really pretty and strong she loved you too Naruto but sadly she died on the same night as your father"

Naruto couldn't help but cry heavily he was overcome with emotion overjoyed with finding out he had parents but his heart was breaking knowing he would never get the chance to meet them he just couldn't handle it anymore he collapsed

"Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted as he caught the boys fall and sat him on the seat

"He began to overcome with emotion its more than enough than anyone his each could handle" Sarutobi said "Let him rest we will fill him in on the rest when he gets up"

"Okay but what are we going to do in the mean time?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow

"Well I think we should sit down a sort out a training schedule for young Naruto after all his is our apprentice" Sarutobi smirked

"Yea but why do that I already know where I want him to be at the end of this… wait did you just ay OUR apprentice?!" Jiraiya screamed

"Yes I did, now sit down and shut up before you wake him" Sarutobi stated jokingly

"God damn it old man never thought you would teach again" Jiraiya laughed as he took a seat

"Well" Sarutobi puffed his chest out "I did teach the 3 Legendary Sannin even if there is one I am not so proud of anymore, so i thought i try another pupil"

"Right then Jiraiya let's get too this"

**A Few Hours Later**

Naruto awoke to the sounded of two voices yelling at each other

"Listen here Jiraiya he is signing the monkey summoning contract! Sarutobi yelled

"No you listen you stubborn old man he is signing the toad summoning contract!" Jiraiya yelled back

Sarutobi moved forward "Why should he sign it! Everyone who has turned out to be a pervert! "

"What are you talking about? Minato wasn't a pervert! Jiriaya said also stepping forward

"Erm….." Naruto began

"Don't lie he was a closet pervert he couldn't show it because Kushina would have his head!" Sarutobi yelled

"Erm…. Jiraiya-ji-ji… Hokage-ji-ji" Naruto tried to say something

"How about this he signs the toad one now and we will see later if he should sign in the monkey contract? I'll even throw in a limited edition of my new Icha-Icha book which is not out for another 2 months?" Jiraiya said reaching into one of his pockets

"You have got yourself a deal my Student!" Sarutobi yelled grabbing the book

"HEY!" Naruto yelled "I'm here too you know!

"Oh Naruto your awake" Sarutobi said hiding his blush and the book quickly

"Finally Gaki you were out for hours! Was beginning to think you would never wake up but I suppose it is understandable begin what you just heard" Jiriaya said with a sad smile

"It's okay I feel better now, I'm happy now" he smiled a real smile

Sarutobi and Jiraiya couldn't help but grin back Naruto's smile it was infectious

"I'm afraid that's not all there is Naruto there is some stuff we never got to tell you before you conked out on us" Jiraiya said

"Really what?" Naruto couldn't help but be interested

"You see Kushina Uzumaki had a secret that was well kept even to this day only a handful of people know about it, you see she was the 2nd Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed fox" Jiraiya stated

"What you mean that big bad monster that Tou-san killed?" Naruto asked "Also what's a Jinjiurji or whatever?"

"A Jinchuuriki Naruto means the power of a human sacrifice" Sarutobi said

"You see Naruto that's where in the next part of or story lies?" Jiraiya said sadly "Have you ever wondered why nearly all of the adults look at you in contempt?"

"I thought it was just because I was an orphan?" Naruto asked confused at what Jiraiya was trying to get at

"Well Naruto you see a Tailed-Beast cannot in theory be killed if there form is destroy the will reform within days, so there is only one option, Jinjuriki tailed beasts are sealed inside these people so that they can contain and control the beasts power"

"Then what did Tou-san do with it?" Naruto asked

"This next bit Naruto will probably make you angry and confused but bear with me okay?" Jiraiya asked

"Okay Jiraiya-ji-ji" Naruto smiled

"You see there is one time when a Jinjuriki seal is weak enough for the beast to break free that is during childbirth"

Naruto nodded

"So when you mother was giving birth to you it somehow escaped I still to this today suspect someone interfered Minato was the best seal master I have ever seen even better than most Uzumaki's I had ever run across for him to hold the seal close it would have been child's play"

Both Naruto and Sarutobi nodded at this

"So when the Nine-tails broke free it began to attack the village your father was left with one option seal the beast inside a new born and he couldn't ask anyone for the child if he…" Jiraiya was cut off

"He couldn't ask anyone for their child because he was the leader and if he wasn't willing to give his why should they give theirs?" Naruto stated "This means my father was left with one option seal the beast within me his own son! Naruto yelled

"Yes but he and your mother were going to die anyway he used a seal that summons the Shinigami in return of one's soul but you should know that before the sealing took place the Nine-Tails attempt to kill you the both dived in front of the attack taking the blow that was meant for you" Jiraiya finished sadly

"They loved you to the end always remember this Naruto" Sarutobi cut in

"I understand why he did it, I still love him he's my hero just because he sealed the Nine-tails inside me it is not just a burden but it was a sign of trust as if to say I know you will be able to handle this in my place" Naruto gave a big grin some tears again began to escape from his eyes

Sarutobi and Jiraiya where taken aback they had never thought of it that way in fact they doubted anyone had.

"Now Naruto everything you have heard today can be repeated to no one unless you have the expression of the Hokage and are at least classified as a High Class Jonin" Sarutobi said

"Okay ji-ji" Naruto smiled

"Now" Jiraiya began "It is time to start your training gaki you have to be ready for war in around 5 months' time so we want you to be at least Mid-Chunin level to do that were are going to have to put in a lot of work! Ready?"

"Hokage-ji-ji, Jiraiya-ji-ji I was born ready dattebeyo!" Naruto yelled

**AN: Sorry if my spelling and grammar sucks was never really my strong point and never will be :L ever :L so if you see any mistakes tell me so I can fix them.**

**Thanks for reading and until next time Twisted out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, so be kind not really say whatever the hell you want :L **

**I can't promise updates are anything but I will try and do at least 1 chapter a week :B **

**Please Review, also if you have any ideas for some of the missions Naruto should carry out when he finally goes out to war please feel free to share them. **

**"Ordinary speech" **

**'Thought' **

**Tailed Beasts Talking **

**I don't own Naruto **

Naruto: Selected 

**Chapter 1:Training **

1 Week into Training

"So Naruto? You think you have the shadow clone Jutsu down its going to become vital for teaching you as much as possible in short amount of time" Jiraiya asked while holding a pen

"Yea, Jiraiya-ji-ji I got it down in fact I found it to be easy like you said because I have big chakra reserves and all!" Naruto yelled

"Fine then make as many as you can and if you can make over 10 I will pay for ramen tonight!"

"Really?! Okay then Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu:( Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu)!"

Around 150 Naruto's appeared in the clearing causing Jiraiya to fall off the toad he was sitting on

"Whoa" He said out loud to himself "brings a whole new meaning to the term one man army, alright Naruto I'm impressed come on it's the old man's turn to teach now"

"Okay Jiraiya-ji-ji!" Naruto said dispelling his technique and running after the toad hermit

1 Month 2 Weeks into Training 

"You know Jiraiya" Sarutobi said while looking at Naruto using the Bunshin Daibakuha:( Great Clone Explosion) if he keeps up at this rate we are going to run out of things to teach him"

"You don't mean that it took him a month to get the charka control down to do it for just one clone but still it takes most Joinin 2 months to learn that move" Jiraiya commented "And besides you're the professor you have one or two Jutsu tucked away for day right?!"

"One or Two?" Sarutobi asked "I'm afraid you're wrong my pupil I much more than One or Two Jutsu tucked away!" he finished with a smirk

"Care to show me sometime 'Old Man'?" Jiraiya hit back

"I may be old but I could still kick your ass up and down the training ground if I wanted!" Sarutobi shouted

"Erm…. You guys are doing it again

"Dream on old man you know I could whoop your ass any day" Jiraiya stepped forward

"You know Jiraiya I think it's time I show you why I'm still the boss around here! Sarutobi said rolling up his sleeves

A tick mark appeared above Naruto's Head "Will you two ever give it a rest! Jesus this last month has made me feel like the old man with you two being the children!"

Jiraiya and Sarutobi laughed but both knew that Naruto had matured a lot in the past month he was like a different person more open, more confident in himself.

3 Months into Training 

"Hey! Ero-sennin! I've finished it!" Naruto shouted

"You brat stop calling me that and there is no way you learnt the Rasengan:(Spiralling Sphere) in little over a week!" Jiraya yelled back

"Ero-sennin you should know by now that when I say I have something down I have it down!" Naruto retorted

"Yes Jiraya" Sarutobi said walking into the clearing "Our young apprentice has grown well in this past while in fact I was going to see what his element was today and show him the first stages to mas…..

He was cut off when Crow Shunshine'd into the area and whispered something into his ear his eyes bulged a little.

"Naruto, Jiraya come with me right away one of the ANBU who was on a solo mission was compromised he has some high-level Intel then he is being chased he is about 3 clicks from around current location I was thinking maybe we could use this opportunity for you to gain some battle experience Naruto!" He called out

Naruto's heart was pumping it was a mix between nervousness and excitement 'I'm I really ready to take another's life?' he thought 'I would be able to do it if someone was threating those close to me'

As the came into the clearing Naruto saw the dog faced leaf ANBU member Inu panting heavily and saw the enemy closing in for the kill something clicked in his head.

_Flashback _

"Hey you alright kid!" Inu shouted as he saw Naruto's battered form "Shit hold on I'll get you to the hospital!"

_Flashback end _

'Inu…'he thought

Flashback

Naruto closed his eyes as he saw the kunai move towards his neck he prepared for death.

"UGH!" Naruto opened his eyes the ANBU had saved him

"Touch him again and you die" Inu grunted the leant down "How about we go and get you cleaned up okay?

Flashback End

'Inu….. he always looked after me he… he…. One of the enemy ninja went in for the kill

_Flashback_

"They call me a Demon?" Naruto sighed as he spoke to Inu "Why?"

"I don't really know why Naruto I really don't, but hey you're no Demon your Naruto Uzumaki even if you are a little small….. your still my friend" The ANBU joked

"I've never had a friend before" Naruto whisper "Will you really be my friend?"

"Of course I'll be your friend I'll always look out for you Naruto" he said while ruffling his hair

_Flashback End _

'Inu he was my first friend, I can't let him die….. I can't….. I WON'T!'

"Die!" The Kiri Nin shouted

Kakashi closed his eyes he had no strength left and as the kunai made for his jugular he accepted death.

"UGH!"

Kakashi opened his eyes and couldn't believe his eye's "Na…..Naruto!"

"Impressive speed gaki never knew you could move that fast" Jiraiya said

Naruto didn't answer him instead he stared at the Kiri Nin "Touch him again and you die!" He snarled

"Stupid kid I'll…." It hit everyone there Naruto's killing intent

'The Nine-tails….. No its Naruto's own…. It's unreal' Sarutobi thought

"Just Die! Doton Doriyuudan: (Earth Dragon no Jutsu)"

"Aren't you going to step in?" Crow inquired

"No Naruto can handle it even if he can't I will step in when it is only apparent that his life is in danger" The Hokage replied

"Beside" Jiraya smirked "The Gaki can handle it"

"Crow be prepared to extract Inu should it become clear that Naruto cannot protect him and do combat at the same time" Sarutobi stated

"Understood Hokage-sama" Crow acknowledged

Naruto grabbed Inu and sprinted into the forest he could feel the earth dragon hot on his tail he checked his pouch he had only had smoke bombs and 2 kunai 'Damn what am I going to do I don't have any Jutsu that can take on something of that scale, I'll just have to dodge it…. Wait that's it' Naruto smirked "Hold on Inu this might get a little bumpy!"

"I fail to see how Naruto can possible get out of this situation if he doesn't have a Jutsu to neutralize that thing so I will move in and retrieve Inu" Crow stated

"Just wait Crow you will see give him a few more moments he is planning something" Order the Hokage

Itachi stopped the in his tracks "I to find it interesting that you have so much faith in Naruto tell me where does this come from?"

"When we are training and you think there is nothing more he could possible show you he pulls off something, he is highly unpredictable this is something that is very hard to come across in a Ninja as they are usually methodical about their work you yourself are case in point here"

"That and he has got one hell of a right hook for a 7 year old" Jiraya added

Naruto was still running 'Right' he thought 'the clearing here provides the best chance of this plan to work so here goes nothing!'

Naruto reached into his pouched and pulled out all 3 of his smoke bomb and fire them at the ground, as the smoke built up around the area he began his plot "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu:( Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu)…. Henge no Jutsu:(Transformation Jutsu) he turned half his clones into Inu and had the other half pick the Inu's up "Scatter".

Out of the smoke came 20 Naruto's carrying 20 Inu's.

"I see what your trying to do brat clever trick but it's obvious that you are the real you is the one that is making towards your friends! Now Die!"

The Dragon made for Naruto who seemed to just let it come

"Crow get ready to move this looks bad" The Hokage yelled

"It is fine with my Sharingan It is easy to tell the difference between the real one and the fakes his plan I actually quite good, the enemy pick the wrong one" Itachi stated with a twinge of a laugh

"So it's fine then…" The Hokage was cut off when a loud explosion shook the clearing

BOOM!

"Hahahaha!" Jiraiya laughed "Sneaky little bastard he took out the dragon with a Bunshin Daibakuha:(Great Clone Explosion) so what now"

The rest of the enemy shinobi made their move they had to try it the enemies' commander and chief was standing right there so after the gather enough chakra to pull of the collaborative move the attacked "Die you Old Bastard! Suiton Daibakufu Goshokuzame:(Five Shark Feeding Frenzy Tidal Wave)!"

Itachi moved in front of the Hokage and placed his hand to the ground Uchiha Kaenjin:(Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment) the Suiton Jutsu hit against the barrier and steam went everywhere after Itachi was sure that the enemies Jutsu had dissipated he began to make hand signs for his counter-attack Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku:(Katon: Great Fire Annihilation) fire was everywhere the 5 enemies where quickly incinerated.

"You leaf bastard wait to I kill this brat then I'll deal with you!" the final Kiri Nin shouted

"Not likely you bastard take this Rasengan:(Spiralling Sphere)!" Naruto shouted

The Kiri Ninja was sent flying through a crowd of trees and landed straight into the edge of I large rock face causing one of the jagged rocks its get him right through the chest "Che! Taken….. out but a… God damn *cough* brat….." with those final words he took his last breath and died.

Naruto stared at him for the longest time 'I have just killed a man' he was sick physically he puked everywhere after a few short moments Jiraya decided to make his way over to him

"You did well Naruto" Jiraya said clasping him on the back "It's time for us to go back now Inu is still pretty banged up be he should be fine, be proud you saved his life!" Jiraya said with a reassuring smile.

5 months into Training 

"The improvement is quite astonishing, wouldn't you agree Jiraiya?" The Hokage asked as he watched Naruto train.

"He has come further in the last two months than I could have imagined possible but I suppose that is the shadow clone training for you" Jiraiya sighed

"Even then you must admit that he has still progressed far to a level that I'm sure that has prepared him for what's to come" The aging man said "With Iwa breathing down our necks and Kiri in the midst of a civil war we need to stay alert for anything"

"The Sand has taken heavy causalities on the front against Iwa, but no is venturing into their borders because they have deployed their Jinchuuriki who has complete control over sand" Jiraiya commented

"It would be straight up suicide to send anyone in then." Sarutobi replied "It is times like this that I am glad they are allies…..but for how long I wonder"

"Stop worrying Old Man!" Jiraiya joked "Just sit back and enjoy the good times we still have."

"Naruto will be leaving us in 10 days to join up with the class and its birthday tomorrow I was thinking we should just gear him up with what he needs" Sarutobi replied "Did I do the right things Jiraiya?

"With Naruto? It's hard to say Old Man we all let Minato down if It makes you feel any better, however it is clear to me that his ninja training has changed him for the better" the toad hermit smiled at his sensei

"I suppose your right Jiraiya. Well I think that's enough for today, best go and get him geared up for his deployment"

"Naruto that's it for today, dispel your shadow clones and come on" Jiraiya yelled

"Okay Ero-Sennin!" Naruto grinned

10 Days Later

"Now as I was saying in times of war Genin are put into teams of 5 instead of 3 this is because there is not enough Jonin to go ro…" Iruka was cut off as the Hokage walked into the room with Naruto behind him.

"Yes Lord Hokage I trust this is the Genin I was informed about?" Iruka asked 'Naruto Uzumaki the container well he certain looks the part standard ANBU gear and katana… whoever gets him is in for a hand full he is well a Jinchuuriki after all'

"Yes this is Naruto, Naruto introduce yourself to everyone" Sarutobi suggested as he noticed the whole class was staring at them

"Fine Ji-Ji because it's you" he sighed "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I have a variety of skills of which you will only learn if place in my squad, I have some likes and some dislikes that is all I wish to tell"

"Erm… Well" Iruka cleared "I will now give out the squad list for Team 1 through 21, you will then stand in the areas provided for each squad" he finished point to the numbered sections around the large room

Naruto stared at the piece of paper in his hand and his squad sheet

Squad 5: Jonin Sensei- Surizuki Tohin

Members: Naruto Uzumaki

"Iruka?"

"Yes, Naruto?" The older man asked

"Why am I on a team by myself?" Naruto questioned again

"Well Naruto because of your condition it was decided that you wher-"

Iruka was cut off by another voice "It was decide that you where to be placed in a team that would be assigned to the main force and well the only team for that was you and me, I'm Surizuki Tohin" The blue haired man spoke softly "And I hope that you don't die as fast as my last team!"

Naurto and Iruka stared at the man with a look of confusion and bafflement.

"Aw shit" Surizuki started again "Did I just say that out loud?"

Naruto sighed "This is going to be a long day… "

**AN: This chapter is like a stop gap time filler if you will there where something's I had to re-write like the whole second half of the chapter I was going to bring you forward farther than I did but I decided it would be best to pace this thing this chapter is shorter than I hope but sure when we move onto the Missions and the Assault Arc I promise a lot more action. Also if you are wondering why there are so many Genin it is because during the times of War they are more than likely drafted so 100 Genin per graduation gives a lot more Cannon Fodder… excuse me I meant Soldiers. **

**God I really need to get a Beta! So until then if you see mistakes tell me :3 **

**Thanks for reading and until next time Twisted out!**


End file.
